Footsteps
by Reptileboy
Summary: King Wendell visits his parents graves and allows himself to open up over his true feelings being king.


Footsteps  
  
It was a chilly autumn day in the Fourth Kingdom. The trees had customarily shed their once lush green leaves and stood now exposed to the harsh winds. The palace lawns became covered in the decaying remains of last year's youth. Autumn, as with all seasons, has a unique beauty. Although admired not by all the citizens of the Nine Kingdoms, autumn was a particularly poignant time for one inhabitant who viewed it with a heavy heart and a sad soul.  
  
Crossing the cobblestones that covered the courtyard where the stables lay was a dark hooded figure. He moved slowly, clutching a carefully wrapped bunch of flowers in his right arm. The figure walked purposely along the gravel and stone paths that dissected the gardens and which led to all corners of the massive estate.  
  
After a few minutes passing through the perfectly aligned orchard and the rows of cherry blossoms, the figure reached an enclosed graveyard. The path led to a large cast iron gate, which creaked heavily as he opened it. Weaving his way through the columns of tombstones and small crypts, the figure came to the largest crypt in the graveyard. It easily dominated the area as it towered in the centre of the graveyard. The figure stopped before the entrance and produced a key. The crypt door opened blowing dust into his face.  
  
Inside the figure lit a nearby torch with a lighter. It was then that the figure pulled back his hood to reveal the solemn face of King Wendell. The room began to slowly light up and illuminated two large black marble slabs embedded in the floor. On one was inscribed simply, King Whitney White. The other read Queen Ashley White.  
  
Wendell bent down and placed the bunch of roses between the two graves, carefully unwrapping them before splitting the bunch. Each half was placed on the cold marble slab with tenderness, as if its thorns might scratch the marble and ruin the immaculate grave.  
  
Wendell stood up in front of them with a face as plain as the marble. He had done this before. It was not an anniversary but a habitual ritual that appeared over time. For each season of the year, Wendell would come out here to his parent's graves and place fresh roses on their graves. It helped to remind him that he was once part of a family and to remember that where he came from.  
  
"Mother, father," Wendell addressed the graves. The words struggling to come out of him. "I regret that it has been so long since I last came to visit. I have been most occupied, as one would expect, learning to be king. It consumes my time so much that I scarcely have time for anything else. I always understood that being king was a complex job, I just never comprehended how much of ones life it can devour."  
  
There was a long and vacant pause that made Wendell realise that there was an echo in the crypt. Producing the eerie sensation that others were in the crypt with him. It sent a slight chill down his spine.  
  
"Not that I have anything valid in which to complain about. The privilege and honour that accompanies being a king unquestionably outweighs any potential annoyance. So far it has been an absolute pleasure. I understand now the simple reward that knowing you are making a positive contribution to the people and the kingdom."  
  
Another pause as Wendell moved his body to avert cramping.  
  
"I hope that you approve of my ruling. I would like to think that I am doing a good enough job of things, but criticism of any kind is few and far between. My Ministers are much more concerned with themselves to care about anything I do unless it affects their cosy lives. My other aides fear that I might have them beheaded or some other nasty punishment. I cannot see how they may have gotten that idea. Our family has always ruled wisely and justly. We punish only those who commit crimes against us, not for expressing their opinion. As for the people, all I see of them is at some celebration or public occasion. I never get to speak with them one-on-one, to discover what it is that they truly want. They simply rejoice whenever they see me," Wendell said passionately. "Sometimes I wish I might be a fly on the, and be privy to their real thoughts and beliefs. I feel that even the Mirror of the Truth would have great difficulty to criticise me."  
  
Wendell gave a half-hearted laugh.  
  
"Life has been most peculiar these past few months. With my new friends, Anthony, Virginia and Wolf, I at least have somebody to talk to who do not see me as a title, but as a person. I believe that you would like them. They make me very happy, I owe them my life, and my throne."  
  
"Anthony is apparently feeling a little 'homesick'. I believe that is what he calls it. I think it is being separated from his daughter that is causing him such discomfort. He has confided that he has never been separated from Virginia for so long before. He would most certainly have followed her back to their kingdom if it were not for his fear of imprisonment. Anthony's meddling in magic has caused him much pain. Thought I feel that he can be forgiven for his naiveté, his world knows not of magic as we do. Yet, I am confident both Virginia and Wolf will return soon. I sense that Virginia will be part of these kingdoms and many of the others, future. Also, Wolf is not suited for such a place as New York. It is strange and very crowded. While Wolf is not your stereotypical wolf, all wolves need their space, him more so than most. He will not find that in that horrid place."  
  
Wendell was interrupted by a rather noisy pigeon on the crypt room. Its loud cooing was extremely distracting.  
  
"Well, I am starting to feel a little silly now, talking to you like this. Of course, you are already aware of such matters. I sense your watchful gaze across everything I do. I just felt that I should share them with you personally. And to tell you that I still miss you."  
  
"Now that I am king, I realise the importance of family on ones life. Your absence left a void I know cannot be replaced easily. If at all! In a bizarre way, Virginia, Anthony and Wolf have become my family now. Our experiences together have formed a bond that I believe is near unbreakable. But I am feeling that desire to create a family of my own. Especially with Virginia and Wolf expecting a child of their own soon. It has made me realise that life can be very short and one must make the most of what time we do have."  
  
"Except I am in conflict on whether or not is right to bring a child in to this family. On the one hand I am aware that in order for our family line to continue, I myself must produce an heir. It is expected that I seek a queen and father an heir. I think that it is expected by you both as much as my ministers and the people of this kingdom."  
  
"I am also concerned that our family history might continue our run of tragedy with the next line. I cannot guarantee that I will be around for any child. I understand the terrible loneliness that being an orphan, and being a prince can be. That is not to mention the enormous pressure of being the sole heir to a throne can place on a child. Thankfully I had Giles to take care or me and to advise me."  
  
Wendell dropped into silence again. This time it was the bittersweet reminder of his time with his trusted aide and friend, Giles, that flooded him with emotion. Since the moment his father had died, Giles was his guardian. It was he who helped to save young Wendell's life when the Evil Queen attempted to poison him. Year's later Giles confided to him that when the King and Queen died, a part of him died also. If Wendell had died as well, Giles would have no purpose in life.  
  
"I trust that wherever you are, Giles is beside you, tending to your needs exceptionally. He loved his job, though he never saw it as such. He also loved our family very deeply, as if it were his own. I hope that he finds some enjoyment with his posthumous knighthood. I had always expected to give him such a title when he retired, as a reward for his lifetime of dedication. I felt that that time was coming as Giles was coming on in years. Granted, I knew deep down that he would never voluntarily retire, or that I could force him to."  
  
Wendell began to walk in a circle around the crypt. Taking each step slowly and carefully so as to not step on the graves.  
  
"I must admit that I am finding this conversation most awkward. I keep expecting you to answer back, to guide and advise me. And to say how much you love me and miss me. Yet I know that you cannot. I take some solace in my belief that you are still with me in my heart. Watching over me. We will meet each other again someday. For now I am simply content in following in your footsteps. I will make you proud."  
  
Wendell began to put out the torches as he circled the room. Before exiting the crypt Wendell felt a profound sense of closure and of being loved. As he closed the crypt door he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"So, this is where you have been hiding!" The gruff voice of Wolf bellowed with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"No, not hiding. Simply visiting," Wendell replied. "I trust that I am being missed!"  
  
"The palace is being torn apart by your servants, whilst your Ministers are debating whether or not to declare a kingdom wide emergency," Wolf said.  
  
"So how did you manage to find me?" Wendell enquired somewhat puzzled.  
  
"I have my ways," Wolf answered, tapping on his nose.  
  
"I should have known. You, Mr. Wolf are a most resourceful ma," Wendell noted, "I think that I best be getting back before war erupts."  
  
"That would be prudent," Wolf mocked.  
  
King Wendell and his friend Wolf passed through the graveyard gate and walked towards the palace. Wendell had a small smile across his face, which amazed Wolf.  
  
"May I ask what you were doing out here?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just having a talk with some old friends," Wendell replied.  
  
"You know, I never really believed you had any other friends. Tell me about them! Who knows, I might like them," Wolf said.  
  
"I am certain that you would have. You are a very charismatic person, Mr. Wolf," Wendell replied.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," Wolf noted.  
  
"Why thank you Mr Wolf," Wendell responded, "I do believe that is the nicest thing you have said about me."  
  
"Just don't get accustomed to it," Wolf added.  
  
"I wouldn't have it and other way," Wendell said.  
  
In the distance the palace looked magnificent once more in the eyes of its king. For the first time since he was a young boy, Wendell felt at ease with his destiny. 


End file.
